A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the plugging of certain drain waste and vent and sanitary sewer maintenance access points with a removable device for the purpose of inhibiting rainwater, surface water, or other undesirable fluids from entering into sanitary sewer collection systems.
B. Prior Art
Other devices relative to storm drains or wastewater systems have been devised primarily to keep debris from entering a man hole such as in Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,444. Other examples where drain pipes are plugged exist in Tash, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,262. Another device dealing with storm drain diverters is Grandinetti, U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,140.
The specific object of the device that is the subject of this particular patent application is to prevent the intrusion of rainwater, surface water or any other unwanted fluids into the sanitary sewer system in order to reduce the load on the waste water collection, transmission and treatment systems.
None of the prior devices perform that particular function.